Vicky's Eclipse
by Alice-oxox
Summary: What if Witch's did exist in the world of Twilight? Well, Vicky is and shes the last one. Vicky POV. First fanfic. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Note : I do not own any characters …. Except Vicky … This is from Eclipse. Vicky POV

* * *

Preface

After being in Forks, Washington, I didn't want to think about what had happened in the previous year. I didn't want to think about it, but it was hard to forget such a big event like that. I had to come to grips of being the last of my kind on the earth, and I had forever to think about what had happened to my mother. I had forever to either live in the past, or to move on. The choice is always a hard one, whether you're a human or not. I could be a werewolf or a vampire and still have to choose whether to live in the past or not. But I could see that I will be able to get through it in the future.

Chapter 1 – Forest of Forks

I was completely in my own little world. I didn't care about anything else, which was unfortunate for a tall, nearby tree, though; I had looked at it and set it on fire. I was in control enough to place a small containment field around it; I didn't want to kill anything that happened to be walking nearby. I had seen enough death in the last day or so. I was beginning to get hungry; or thirsty, I couldn't really tell. I could smell Elk nearby but I couldn't be bothered to get up. At least I've stopped crying, I thought. After another few seconds I thought maybe I should get up, not only to get something down me to give me some energy, but a worm had managed to get too close for my own comfort.

I headed for a river nearby that I could easily hear from three or four miles away, if I was searching for it. I knew that the elk I had smelt was heading for it. I was planning to drink its blood. I can do that, but I would rather eat normal food. I was closing onto the elk when I smelt an apple tree. I find apples more appealing than elk blood. I think any normal person would, but I had lived on blood for the first five years of my life. I took the best apple and took a bite. It was okay, I guess, but I had tasted better when I was in Peru for a few weeks with my mother, before that damn animal had ruined it all. I promised myself I wouldn't think about it anymore.

It took me less than a minute to finish the apple and I tossed the core to one side as I slide down the tree and sat on the cold, hard forest floor once again. I closed my eyes and saw the massive animal that had killed my mother on the back of my eyelids, like an image burned into my brain for eternity that would always cause me pain whenever I close my eyes.

That second I heard a twig break on the forest floor about half a mile away from me. I effortlessly got up in three milliseconds and turned to the west, where the noise had come from. I was stupid to blink, as it could be something that would have killed me, but I did. The second I had lifted my eyelids again, I saw a figure and shifted into a weird defensive stance that I had inherited from my mother. In front of me stood a short girl and just behind her was a sort of scary looking man. He was scary only because of the constant look of pain on his face and the fact he was covered in scars from vampire bites. By that I knew they were both vampires, and also because of the wonderful scent they were both emitting. I didn't have to look into the near future to find that out at least. Anyway, I liked surprises and I was taught not to rely on my ability to see the future.

The women, whose name is Alice, according to the man, Jaspers, thoughts, looked a bit annoyed. She can usually see the future, also from Jaspers thoughts, and she couldn't see me. She was about to speak when I answered her question.  
"Sorry, that's my fault."  
She looked a bit confused. I had been using my powers to make sure no one could see me in the future, I always do, And I guess it was also lucky that I had been masking my own scent with my powers too, otherwise I would have been these vampire target, even thought my skin is too tough for even their indestructible fangs.

I let her see me in the future now, maybe that would get me on her good side, if she had a good side. I half smiled as I was preparing to answer her next question. I didn't have to speak.  
"Whoa"  
She paused as her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, searching the future for what I was going to say once again.  
"No need to ramble on. I know what you mean."  
I found this a little annoying; I wanted to answer aloud, as it seemed to confuse Jasper. I blocked the future from her for a few seconds; she knew it was coming anyway.  
"Hey!" Alice said in a high pitched voice.

I saw that the convocation was going to end up with me following them back to a man called Carlisle.  
"Fine, I'll come with you to see this Carlisle guy. Just don't expect much from me at the moment, okay? I've been through a lot lately, and I don't want to talk about."  
Jasper seemed to sense some despair in my voice or something because he started looking concerned about me. I was confused to why he would be concerned about me but Alice took my hand and dragged me towards the river I was heading for earlier.

We passed a few hundred or so trees before the next convocation started,  
"Was it you that started that weird fire?" Alice asked  
"Weird fire?" I mumbled to myself. Then I suddenly remembered  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. That's my fault again"  
"Its okay, you can stop apologizing. Jasper and I saw it and we were extremely confused in how it was contained. I'm adding two and two together and guessing that you contained it, too."  
At this point, Jasper had not stopped looking at me. It gave me the impression that he was trying to figure me out. Maybe I should get used to that. I looked at Alice again and said "yes."

When we got to the river I saw that there was garden and a big, modern looking house. The three of us leaped across the river with ease. I probably found it a bit easier than them. Jasper had a hint of surprise in his eyes, by that I could tell that he hadn't expected me to jump as effortlessly across the river as I did, or to be able to at all by that matter. I was also guessing that by the fact they couldn't actually get my scent, they were confused as with what I am. They obviously know I'm not a human, vampire or werewolf; they would have been able to smell me. We took seconds to get inside the house. It was massive. I had never seen anything like this before, but for vampires to be living in a house too, it confused me for a few milliseconds. I smelt the air and came to a conclusion that these vampires didn't drink human blood; I could also see this by the golden colour in both Alice and Jaspers eyes.

Alice still had hold of my hand. I hadn't noticed what I had done until now, but I had lowered my temperature to the same as a vampires. It was comfortable so that's why it took me so long to realise. Alice took me through the living room and up the stairs. Jasper followed closely. They had some strange ornaments in this house. We walked slower now, and we were passed three or four doors. Then we entered a big room with shelves full of old books and the walls like a hall of fame, covered in old portraits from the 1900's, my guess for the dates anyway. At the desk in the middle of this library was another vampire, who had blonde hair and those same golden eyes. This wasn't a clan of vampires, this was a family, and I could tell that by the way Alice smiled at this man. I guessed it was Carlisle.

"This was what caused the contained fire, Carlisle."  
"Ah I see, hello, my name is Carlisle" He walked casually up to me and we shook hands.  
"Hi" was the only thing I could say.  
Jasper and Alice has stepped back a little by this point, as if volunteering me for some task that nobody else wanted to do for a teacher at a school.  
"She has no scent and can jump further than us. I struggled jumping as far as she did over the river. Carlisle, please explain, she's not letting me see her in the future."  
I could have sworn Alice's voice had a whining sound in it just then.  
"Alice, she is our guest, be patient."  
Carlisle looked at me then; his eyes very caring.  
"What's your name? We can not keep referring to you as "she."" He smiled  
I didn't want to talk but I knew I had to.  
"Victoria" I half-smiled back.

After the formal introductions we continued to talk. Carlisle explained that he knew of my kind while Alice and Jasper stood behind me being patient. I could tell that Alice was getting agitated. Alice stepped forward and placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"Carlisle, please get to the point. What exactly is Victoria's Kind?"  
Carlisle said nothing and just stared at me, waiting for me to answer the question that was clearly not directed at me. I hesitated while Alice's eyes shifted from Carlisle to my face.  
"I'm a………Witch." I winced at the word. My mother and I agreed on not calling each other witches. We hated the stereotypical views on witches. They could all see that I winced at the word. You can't hide much from vampire's eyes.  
"You mean like flying broomsticks? I didn't know they actually existed."  
I turned to Alice  
"No broomsticks, No cauldrons." I smiled and held my hand out; palm faced up, and produced a small harmless ball of blue fire. I made it blue because I prefer Blue flames to red, no other reason. I closed my fist and re-opened it and the fireball had disappeared. Carlisle Smiled as Alice just looked at me in awe. I couldn't see Jasper's reaction.

"You wouldn't have known about Victoria's existence because the last time I checked there was only a handful of "them" left. They had a war with themselves a few centuries ago."  
I had to correct him.  
"I'm the only one left" I said, the sorrow in my voice clear as I remembered, once again, what had happened the day before. Nothing was said for the 30 seconds while it clicked. I looked at the small clock on the desk in the middle of the room. 12 hours, 4 minutes, 12 seconds. I had no idea how I knew that. Alice had understood completely, she seemed to be good at adding two and two together. She hugged me and I didn't say anything, I let one tear escape. I hated myself for that. Jasper seemed to feel my being upset and as Alice pulled away from the hug he placed his hand on my shoulder.

We ended up back in the living room. Alice and I were on the sofa. Jasper was stood up next to Alice's side of the sofa. Carlisle was in an armchair. Alice hadn't let go of my hand since I said that id lost someone I loved, in less words.  
I didn't cry properly. I wanted to explain, but ended up giving a photo of my mother to Alice, who passed it to Carlisle.  
"Is this your mother?" Carlisle was curious.  
"Yes."  
"Were you born in England 1961?"  
"Yes, but how did you know that?"  
"You're forty-eight?" Alice interrupted, adding two and two together once again; "You look sixteen. Guess I shouldn't be surprised."  
I smiled at her. I liked Alice, She was funny.  
"Your mother was Christina."  
"Yes. Did you know her?"  
"Yes, but I only knew her for a short time. I helped her give birth to you." He smiled

I smiled and breathed a giggle, something my mother used to do a lot.  
"How long will you be in Forks" Carlisle seemed to like to ask questions.  
"I have no idea. I haven't thought about what I'm going to do _at all_."  
"Would you like to stay with us? It's completely your choice, but it would be nice if you accepted." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I thought about it for a few seconds. I wasn't going to do anything if I went back to the forest, except maybe burn more trees by accident. So I agreed to stay with Carlisle and his family, the Cullen's.

* * *

Review PWEASE !!!! I have so many good ideas with this story…I'm so exited, hehe!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to volturiwife who reveiwed the first chapter and gave me insentive to write another. xx

* * *

Chapter 2 – A good nights sleep

It was lucky they had a spare room, but then again, this house wasn't a house, it was more of a small mansion. Alice took me to the room that would be mine. It was half the size of the living room, but it was still big. There were shelves on the eastern wall and a small bed on the western wall. I guessed that the bed had never been used before though, as vampires don't sleep. I can sleep, but I don't need to that often. The northern wall was a big window with a slide door and there was a balcony outside it.  
Alice finally let go of my hand and I flexed my fingers. I turned to Alice and smiled  
"This is so cool."  
"Glad you like it."  
"Alice?"  
She smiled. I was curious about how these vampires lived. They had a family, not a clan, and there were more than two of them. The never usually travel in more than two, and I had only heard of a few cases of "Vegetarian" vampires.  
"How many are there of you? In this family, I mean."  
"Seven at the moment, but someone is hoping to join in the future, if Edward lets her. There's a human called Bella and she's in a relationship with Edward"

I read her mind to get the rest of the facts. This Bella Swan girl and Alice's adoptive brother, Edward, had been in a relationship since Bella had moved in with her dad, Charlie. They've had a few problems with this relationship, but even I know it would be hard for a vampire to withstand a human's scent for so long. Then there was a nomad vampire after Bella. That was sorted out. Then Jasper almost killed Bella on Bella's 18th which led to all of the Cullen's moving for six or so months. At lot had happened apparently. Alice had said there were seven vampires in this family; Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and his wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and then Edward. They all had soul mates.

I let Alice see the future again, I realised that she was going to get a headache if she couldn't see it.  
"That's going to be fun, having two mind readers in the family."  
She was talking about me, even though I wasn't actually in the family. That's sweet, I guess. Jasper was still behind me. I felt more at ease with him behind me. I wasn't as upset about my mother as I was earlier. That was because Jasper can help control feelings. I suppose that's a quite useful skill to have.

I nodded and smiled. It was getting dark and stangley enough, i was becoming tired. I knew i hadnt slept for about three weeks, but usally i can handle longer that this. Then again, Im guessing that im emotionally tired out from yesterdays events. I looked at the double bed over by the wall and it looked so comfortable. I looked back at alice as she skipped around me, over to jasper, and took his hand.  
"You need your rest, Vicky" She smiled  
"Thank you, Alice ... Jasper" I smiled, as I started to feel more drowsy.  
Jasper nodded as Alice blurred out the room, quickly returning with some pink silk pajamas. Urgh, silk... and even worse... pink. I smiled, and took them from her. she giggled, knowing internally my stomach was twisting at the thought of the pink.

They both left without another word, closing the door behind them. I wandered off into the en-suite and changed into the pajamas. I looked in the long mirror on the back of the door and wrinkled my nose up in disgust. Pink didnt suit me at all. I turned to the sink and the small mirror there, proceeding to brush my shoulder length brown hair. I turned the tap on and let the water spill out into the sink, watching it swirl around. I brushed my teeth using the toothbrush I found in its wrapper on the side. The toothpaste was a fresh spearmint flavour.

I walked out into the bedroom - my bedroom -and turned the light off, letting darkness pour into the room. I easily made my way through the blanket that was night and climbed into the bed. The sheets were new and crisp, smooth and scented with the aroma of fresh lavendar. I lay my head on the pillow as I got comfy and let out a quiet but heavy sigh of relief. I closed my eyes and my mind filled with images of what would happen the next day. I dont know if i was apprehensive or exited. I was going to meet the rest of the cullens.

* * *

Sorry it is shorter than the last one, im busy doing some english coursework planning.

REVIEW PLEASE !!!!

xxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The next morning.

I could see the room getting lighter behind my closed eyelids and i knew that today was going to be hectic, to say the least. I didnt really want to get up, I was happy enough just to lay here listening to the birds in the forest, when someone jumped onto the end of my bed. I groaned.

"Just another five...."

"Nope, Esme made you breakfast, you have to get up" Alice interrupted me as she folded into a cross-legged sitting position on the end of the bed.

"Esme..? Have you told her about me then?" I was kind of still half asleep.

"Of course. Everyone knows. While you were sleeping, Carlisle had a little family meeting at three am this morning." She seemed proud of something.... Did i want to find out why though ..?

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked rapidly for a few seconds, getting used to the bright morning sunlight. I rolled onto my back and sat up. I stretched and then looked up at Alice giving her a sarcastic "thanks for getting me up" look. She nodded and her expression went blank for a few seconds and then raised her eyebrow.

"What ?" I half giggled

"You ARE moving from this bedroom today...." She blurred behind me and started to nudge me gently to get up. I didnt budge, so she used all her strength to move me. I just sat there laughing. Alice, too, was laughing. She stopped pushing me

"Come on ... aren't you hungry?" She blurred to the door.

"I guess so....." I got up and Alice threw me some clothes.

***

As i walked down the hallway and towards the stairs, following Alice, a strong smell of bacon and eggs drifted around lazily. It smelt so appealing to me, I barely touched the steps on the stairs as i blurred down them, turned around and grinned at Alice. She giggled and blurred to the kitchen, and i followed closely.

"Oh, She's Beautiful, Carlisle!" Esme chimed. I felt my cheeks start to burn and i smiled shyly as Esme came over to me and hugged me tightly. The hug was full of so much love. How can that even be possible, She JUST met me. It was nearly impossible not to hug her back. I almost cried at this though.

"I made you some food, Honey. I hope you like Egg and Bacon on toast." Esme let go of me and set a plate full of my breakfast in front of me, on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I sat down on the high stool and ate every last bit. Im guessing Esme was happy with this as she spoke quickly to carlisle, and squieling in delight every now and then. I could guess that none of them knew i could hear them....

I blurred up and went to the sink to clean my plate.

"Dont worry about that, Honey" Esme was now stood next to me, smiling sweetly at me. I put the plate on the side and nodded, smiling back.

"Thank you, Esme"

"Anytime, Honey"

Alice then came into the kitchen and pulled me into the living room. I looked at Alice and was just about to ask her what she was doing when i saw a line of people, just as Esme and carlisle walked in to join the other people stood there. I felt myself swallow heavily and Alice giggled. I knew that i was just being shy and nervous, but they thought i was scared of them.

I looked at them all and my heartbeat went mental. I looked straight at Jasper and held Alice's hand a little tighter. Why was I so nervous about this? Was it because ive been anticipating this all night?

* * *

REVIEW PWEASE !!!

I kinda got a little bit of writers block on this chapter. I hope it passes when it comes to writing the next chapter. Haha. Sorry this chapters so boring and crap.....

XxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Exploring**

**I stood there staring at them all, one by one. The only two I hadn't seen before were staring at me. The big-built man had a grin on his face when I looked at him. I glanced over to the blonde women next to him and she seemed to scowl at me, so I quickly averted my eyes from her and looked back at the man. He nudged the blonde women gently.**

"**Hey, Come on …" He whispered. She shrugged and turned to the side, ready to walk off. **

"**Rose, Where do you think you are going?" Carlisle leant forward a little and turned his head in the direction of the blonde women, who's name I now knew as Rosalie. She sighed and turned back to look at me and smiled sarcastically. I felt a little childish then and had the urge to poke my tongue out at her, but I refrained from doing so. I did, however, think about it for a few seconds. Alice giggled.**

"**Just ignore Rosalie, She is often slightly ….. aversive towards people" Alice whispered. Rose mumbled something unintelligible. I nodded and smiled at Alice. She smiled back and looked over at Carlisle, so I turned my head to look at him too.**

"**Good morning, Vicky. I'm guessing you know who everyone is now…." I looked at the big-built man again and stared at him for a few seconds before he waved.**

"**Hey! I'm Emmett!" He grinned and I grinned back, scrunching my nose and eyes up comically. **_**Ha-ha, I like this girl …**_

**I looked over at Carlisle. He glanced at his wrist-watch. I knew it was exactly 8.32am without looking at a watch or clock, I could tell by the amount of light outside, even though it had gotten groggy outside. **

"**I must be off, Have a nice day everybody" He kissed Esme and blurred out, towards the garage. **

"**Vicky, Today is going to be busy for me, so I wont be any fun. What do you want to do, honey?" Esme smiled at me. Alice answered for me. **

"**She's coming with me, Esme" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. It was Monday today, and apparently, Alice still went to school. **

"**But, You go to school, Alice…… I can't-" I started**

"**Yes, I do have school today, but you can come with me. You are going to explore forks, get used to this place" She interrupted with a smile on her face. I shrugged. Fair enough….**

"**Okay ….." I shook my head a little with a smile on my face, breathing a small giggle.**

**Esme blurred over to me and gave me a quick hug. **

"**Have a nice day, Honey." I nodded and she blurred upstairs, to work on something.**

**Rose pulled Emmett out of the room and towards the garage to work on a jeep. I let out a heavy sigh of relief. Alice giggled and skipped over to Jasper. She tip-toed to kiss his cheek and he smiled. Jasper was staying home because he had finished school last year, along with Rose and Emmett. **

**Alice blurred back over to me, took my hand and dragged me out into the garage. She went over to a bright yellow pourshe and was ready to get in when Rose turned around from fixing a wheel on a big jeep, where Emmett was sat on the bar. **

"**You cant possibly take that to school with you, Alice." Rose looked at Alice with disapproval. I stood there feeling a little awkward. **

"**Edward took the Volvo, What else am I supposed to do." Alice glared at her sister and Emmett laughed. I giggled. Both Rose and Alice looked at me, Rose glaring and Alice raising her eyebrow. I coughed to make it look better and smiled politely. **

"**Take my BMW, If you must, Alice. Just don't get it scratched or anything." Rose rolled her eyes and threw her keys to Alice, who caught them easily. They exchanged a smile and Alice jumped into the BMW. She started the engine and I got into the car. I shifted awkwardly in the seat while I pulled the seatbelt on. Alice didn't take any notice of this, it seems, because when Emmett jumped down to open the garage door, she revved the engines As soon as the door was open enough to allow the car out, she let go of the handbrake and the car shot forwards.**

*******

**We pulled into the forks high school car, which is just of the highway. Several people looked at the car, but more people looked at me. Why did I agree to do this? Alice parked by a Volvo and she jumped out. I got out and walked around to the end of the BMW and Alice put her books on the back of the car. I kept my eyes on Alice, knowing that there must have been loads of people staring at me. I could hear so many people asking so many questions. **_**Who's that with crazy Cullen? Is she new here?**_

**Alice smiled to someone beside me and I looked. **

"**Hey Edward, Bella" she chimed and pulled Bella into a hug.**

"**Alice…..cant……..breathe…." **

**Alice giggled and let go. Edward chuckled too. I smiled and started to shyly play with a strand of my hair, as I leant on Rosalie's prized BMW. **

"**Hello, Vicky." Edward looked at me. **

"**Hi" I smiled. Bella went back to Edwards side and smiled at me shyly. **_**Why is **_**she **_**shy? - **_**I thought**

**Bella looked up at Edward. " I have to hand in an essay for extra credit….." **

**Edward smiled. "Okay. Ill see you two later" He smiled at Alice and then me. Both Edward and Bella turned and walked up the steps and into the building. Alice hugged me quickly. "If anyone asks-Esme and Carlisle just adopted you or something, 'Kay? " She smile. **

"**Urm …. Yeah, I guess." I smiled. Alice turned and skipped off. I leant on the BMW. What is there to do in forks? I felt so awkward. The school bell went and everyone made their ways into the building. I wandered off down the road slowly. This town was so small and quiet. I didn't even know if I was going the right way, I just kept walking. I heard the sea a few miles off, so I headed in the direction for there. **

*******

**It took me a while to get to the beach, but when I got their I realised I had been here before. I headed for the big rock in the middle of the beach and sat on it, crossing my legs. I rested my chin on my hand and looked out at the waves crashing. I could see the mental images flicking through my head again and I sighed. I surprised myself by being able to sit here. The last time I was here, was a few days ago, with my mom. I promised myself I wouldn't think about it. I frowned. **

"**Who are you?" I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"**Who are you?" I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from.**

"You're so nice, aren't you?" I frowned at his ill manners. He glanced at the sea and then back at me.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know." This boy was tall and big-built with russet-skin and short hair. Why was he not wearing a shirt? Not that I'm……well…. Complaining. Did I just think that? That's slightly embarrassing, thank goodness Edward isn't here, but then again I'm not letting him read my mind anyway.

As this boy was approaching me, a strange smell was blown to my direction and I got up slowly and looked around. This smell wasn't musky like humans but it wasn't sweet smelling like a vampire either. It was pleasant, however.  
"Are you okay?" The boy climbed up onto the boulder I was previously sat on. I nodded still looking around.  
"No one else is here. Who are you looking for? Your boyfriend?" his eyes almost scorched a hole in me. I giggled.

"I wouldn't be looking for anyone like that, I just thought I heard something from the forest, that's all" I looked at the boy realising that the smell actually came from him. He offered me his hand to shake but I wrinkled my nose up. He laughed lightly and withdrew his hand.  
"I'm Jake. Nice to meet you" He smiled at me.  
"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Vicky" I smiled back and then climbed back up onto the rock and sat next to him.

********

I stared out at the sea and was surprisingly comfortable being sat next to Jake, even though I had just met him.  
"What's a girl like you sitting out here all alone for?" He hadn't taken his eyes off me since I first saw him. I looked at him and he was smiling contently. I raised my eyebrow. "Girl like me?"

He blushed slightly and chuckled. I giggled with him and waited for an answer.  
"Just, A girl like you. You seem nice, how can you be on your own?"  
He had only just met me, This is strange. I shrugged  
"I only just moved her. My …… Sister … drove me to her school and ditched me so I walked down a long, twisty road until I got here." I giggled softly and Jake chuckled quietly with me.  
"Twisty road, huh? You know your way back?"  
"I have a good sense of direction most of the time, I think ill be fine" I giggled while Jake continued to stare at me.

I sat on the boulder with Jake for a good two hours talking about nonsense. It started to get dark so I slid off the boulder.  
"I think I should start making my way home now, Jake. It was nice to meet you." I smiled walking slowly backwards towards the road. He jumped down off the boulder too and walked up to me, so I stopped. We smiled at each other.  
"Will i see you again, Vicky?" He seemed hopeful. I nodded.  
"Ill be down tomorrow if my sister does the same as she did today, But she's a little …. Unpredictable, so it's not 100 percent sure." I told him. Jake chuckled  
"I know the feeling, my sisters moved away now though." He paused and contemplated on what to say next.  
"Ill see you tomorrow then, hopefully" I said, smiling. Jake grinned at the word hopefully.  
"Okay." He wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me into a hug. His skin felt as if it was burning for few seconds, until my body temperature shifted to match his. I hugged him back and felt comfortable. He let go and grinned at me before running off to the forest. I stood there watching him for a few minutes. As soon as he was out of sight I turned and headed to the Cullen's house. Home.

* * *

Sorry Its short. I will write more chapters soon, I promise !!

Review please !! I know you can see the button !!

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Thanks to angleleyenc especially for reviewing several times. I appreciate all of your support.

* * *

Chapter 6

** As soon as he was out of sight I turned and  
headed to the Cullen's house. Home.**

It didn't take long to find my way back. I found the driveway easily enough and made my way down it. By the time I got home the porch lights had been switched on. I heard some raised voices inside and stop momentarily before walking up the porch steps. My hand hovered over the door handle while I hesitated. I opened the door slowly and quietly and stepped in unheard. I closed the door quietly and turned around. I leant back on the door for a few seconds and then headed into the dining room, where the raised voices were.

"How is it possible for you to lose her!?" Esme was talking with a stern voice that was only slightly raised.  
"I had to go to my classes" Alice said quietly, obviously noticing the mistake she made.  
"when you left this morning, I was under the impression that you would skip classes to show her around, Alice!" Esme's voice still calm…..ish.

I stood at the doorframe. I looked around the room to see everyone around the dining table in the centre of the room. Everyone's eyes were on Alice. I looked at Alice and coughed. Everyone looked up at me and I smiled shyly.  
"Hi." I said. Everyone looked relieved, except for Rosalie. But I knew not to expect much from her by now. Esme blurred over to me and hugged me tightly.  
"We need to get you a cell phone, Honey. I was so worried" I hugged her back and smiled at Alice, who was still looking at me with a half confused-half surprised expression. I could tell that Esme had been gardening today – Her hair smelt faintly of mint. She pulled back and smiled at me.  
"I'm okay, No need to worry. Look, Not a scratch on me" I grinned at her pointing at myself to show her. She laughed lightly. Alice blurred over to me and wrinkled her nose up. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do you smell like wet dog?"  
"What !?" I laughed for the first time in a few days. I smelt my sleeve; it smelt pleasant like the scent earlier. It had a hint of Vanilla, I could smell it more clearly now. Vanilla…….Lilies………Daffodils. Those were the only things I could think of to relate to it.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Esme had most likely elbowed her gently, I shrugged.  
"I smell fine to me." Other than Vanilla, lilies and daffodils, I smelt like I usually did – A combination of summer fruits. My mother used to say that it was grapes, blueberries, blackberries and strawberries. I smiled remembering when we used to sit in a field eating them from a basket. I always hide the scent of my blood, however, as that is sweeter and extremely appealing to vampires. Alice shook her head and held her breath.

"Alice…. Come on, It can't be so bad that you have to hold your breathe" I laughed.  
"You smell like….." Edward stepped over to me and inhaled. He growled quietly and Esme pulled him back. I stepped back myself, only a little scared. Well, you would be scared too if a vampire came up to you and growled for no apparent reason.  
"Jacob Black" Edward didn't seem happy. Wait, Jake's last name is Black? How did he know Jake?  
"I told you this was all a bad idea. Her first day here and she's already sided with the dogs" Rosalie was obviously disgusted.  
"Dog's?" I raised my eyebrow. At this moment in time, looking at all of these vampires, I was extremely intimidated until Jasper calmed everyone. Like I said before – His talent is very useful.  
"She means Werewolves" I looked at Carlisle when he politely explained, something no one else was really doing. I looked at the middle of the table and frowned. I had made friends with a damn werewolf. Great! I befriended with the monsters that had killed my mother.

Edward heard everything I just thought, as I had forgotten to not let him listen. His stance relaxed and Esme let go of him. I motioned behind me.  
"I'm going to go have a shower……" Before anyone said anything I turned and blurred up to my room. I walked into the en-suite and turned the shower on. I locked the door and had a shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my hair. I walked back into the bedroom and saw that Alice had placed some more pink silk pyjamas. Yay for the pink silk. I rolled my eyes, but I was thankful.  
"Thanks Alice" I said after I had changed. I heard a faint your welcome coming from the dining room. They were still talking, but I couldn't hear them very well because I had blocked it all out. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs. I looked out the window and looked up at the stars. I sat there until 10pm, staring up at the night sky. My lights were turned off and I decided to end the day now. I had done enough thinking. I pulled the quilt covers back and got into bed. I leant back onto the pillow and pulled the covers up to my chin. Closing my eyes I drifted into a night-mare riddled sleep.

* * *

Two Chapters uploaded in one day? Whoa! I'm just making it up to you because I haven't written for a while. That's how much I love you all !! haha.

Show me the love and **Review !!**  
Please !! – You CAN see the button, I know you can !!

Alice-oxox

XxxxX


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Here's the next chapter!! =)

* * *

Chapter 7

**Closing my eyes I drifted into a night-mare riddled sleep.**

_Sitting out of sight behind the boulder, I watched the sea while mom danced about on the sand, clearly exited about something. She was blurring around and pulled me up to dance with her. She blurred around me as I watched, not really in the mood to mess around. I turned my head to see a grey werewolf emerge from the forest. It growls loudly and mom blurs in front of me, crouching.  
"Go now!" she tells me, measuring the animal's actions carefully. I took a few steps back but my feet are stuck, I can't force myself to move any more. I was too panicked. The werewolf ran forward and leapt into the air. _

_My mother screams as I cover my ears and look away.. _

_*******_

I wake up suddenly, sitting up, crying. I calm down just enough to see that Edward is sat casually on the end of my bed. I wipe my eyes and look at him.  
"Was that what happened?" he asked softly. I only nodded and slid back to lean on the wall.  
"How did you get away unharmed, may I ask?" He only has good intentions, so ill tell him what I think happened.  
"I think 'it' jumped to conclusions when she was blurring around." I pulled the quilt closer to me to get comfortable. It was only around 3am. Edward seemed to understand and thought about it. Of course this was the only logic way it could have happened, they only attack vampires.  
"I agree. It is the only logic way. Did it retreat after…?" I nodded.  
"Then I think your interpretation is correct." He paused.  
"I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier."  
"Don't worry about it, Edward, I'm fine." I smiled  
"Your meeting him later, again, aren't you?" _Was I just thinking about him?_ He nodded and chuckled.  
"I'm not sure. I'm a little confused about what to do……but if I do, don't hate me, please." I looked at him and he continued to smile.  
"No one hates you, you're family now. I for one will accept your decisions, as long as you don't bring him here, or tell him things that you shouldn't, if such things arise."  
"Okay. I promise I wont" _If I do go see Jake, what should I say?_ My eyes wandered around the room as I thought. Edward obviously heard It all.

Edward and I talked about it until around 5am. Edward gave me a quick hug.  
"Why are you so warm?" He stood up.  
"I guess my body temperature is still the same a Jake's….." As I said this my temperature lowers to a vampire's temperature. Edward seemed intrigued at how I was able to do this, among other things.  
"You can read minds; see the future, change your temperature…..What else can you do?"  
"My abilities are potentially endless, Edward" I smiled and he chuckled  
"That's interesting. Okay, I will see you later, Victoria, I have to go see Bella" He turned and walked to the door.  
"It's Vicky!" I said, raising my voice only a little. He chuckled and closed the door. _I will be calling you Victoria, to annoy you, then little sister. _I giggled. _Great! _I looked at the digital clock on my bedside cabinet. 5:14 Am. I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep now, so I decided to get up. I looked around. No clothes…..  
"Alice?" I whispered, knowing she would hear me if she was in the house. There was a knock at the door and she came in holding several outfits. I couldn't help but find this funny. I giggled,  
"Why do you knock if you just walk in anyway, Alice?" I was still giggling quietly. She blurred over to me. She held up each outfit individually, ignoring my question.  
"So, Which one?" She grinned at me while I sized up whether to wear Jeans and a blouse, or a dress. I rolled my eyes and she held the dress up a little further than the jeans, trying to convince me. It wasn't working.  
"That one, please." I smiled, pointing at the jeans option, but Alice instantly regretted putting them in. She handed them over hesitantly. I blurred to the en-suite and changed, then walked back in. I had used the jeans, but I changed the blouse into a plain t-shirt and added a long neck scarf.  
"Where did you get that from?" Alice was confused to how I was able to change the clothes she gave me. I giggled and held my hands up in front of me, wriggling my fingers as I said "Magic!" I put my arms down and walked over to the other outfits. I picked them up, as I was going to help her put them back.

We put the clothes back in Alice's huge walk in closet. Huge wasn't the word for the size of this thing. I looked at most of the clothes wrinkling my nose up and hoping Alice wouldn't force me to wear any of them.  
"What's wrong with this?" Alice asked, a little offended, holding up a long frilly dress. I shrugged.  
"I think it's safe to say that my fashion sense is different to yours." Alice let go of the dress, upset. I nudged her  
"We'll work it out. It just means you're going to have to go shopping with me sometime so that you get a good idea about what I like." She grinned. Shopping was obviously shorty's weakness. I'll remember that. I gigged and followed Alice. We walked back through to Alice's room and then to the landing. Alice headed for Carlisle's study and I went downstairs. I walked through the Living room, where Jasper was sat reading a book. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back politely and walked through to the kitchen, where Esme was reading a cook book. I sat on one of the high stools and leant on the counter.  
"Good morning, Esme" I smiled at her. She looked up, a little surprised. She was either very interested in the book, or I was being very quiet. She smiled at me.  
"Good morning, Sweetie. Would you like some breakfast?" I nodded  
"Yes please." Esme got up and went over to the refrigerator and scanned through its contents.  
"Spanish omelette or ….."  
"Perfect" I grinned over at her. She giggled lightly and got the ingredients out and began to cook. My stomach rumbled.

After eating the whole plateful and got up and put my plate on the side. I hugged Esme.  
"Thank you. That was one of the best omelettes I've ever had" She giggled  
"Your welcome, honey." I let go and went over to the glasses rack and took one. I walked back over to the sink and filled it with water from the tap. I gulped the water down and then put the glass on the side, next to the plate. Esme went back to reading the cookbook, so I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Jasper was still in the armchair reading a book so I turned the television on low. I watched the news, as there was nothing else really on.  
_"Another man has been found dead in Seattle. The body was found…."_ I flicked over to music channel. Jasper looked up for a few seconds and then looked back at his book. I wasn't really concentrating on the television or Jasper anymore. I was sat looking up at the ceiling thinking about what I would say to Jake later. What if I tell him and he….. I won't think about it, Ill just do it. I'm going to see Jake today and talk to him about it. I have to!

* * *

Show me the love and **Review!!**  
Please!! – You CAN see the button, I know you can!!

Alice-oxox

XxxxX


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Big thanks to angleleyenc for reviewing the past few chapters. It means a lot to me. Ly!!

This chapter was slightly inspired by the song Untouched by the Veronica's. Listen to it and you should know why.

* * *

Chapter 8

**I'm going to see Jake today and talk to him about it. I have to! **

Alice pulled me up and out of my dazed state. She put one hand on each shoulder and looked at me.  
"Are you hiding your future from me again?" I shook my head.  
"No. I wouldn't, I know it gives you a headache." She let go of my shoulders.  
"Your going to see Jacob Black, Aren't you?" I looked away and nodded.  
"Hey. It's okay, as long as you don't come back smelling like wet dog again." I looked back at her and giggled.  
"I won't. Ill make it go as soon as I walk through the door." Alice looked at me for a few seconds.  
"Magic" I said like earlier, wriggling my fingers again. We both giggled. Esme Walked in then, with a small box in her hand. She handed it to me, smiling.  
"I have already asked Alice to put everybody's number in it." She said as I opened the box and took out the black slim line cell phone. I grinned and hugged Esme.  
"Thank you! I love it" I hugged Alice too. She giggled and stood their grinning. She took my hand and led me to the garage. I slid the phone into my pocket.  
"Bye Esme" She called back.  
"See you girls later. Have a nice day"  
"We will" We both called back in unison. We giggled the rest of the way to Rosalie's BMW and got in.

***

When we got to Forks High, I got out and leant on the car like yesterday. Edward and Bella got out of Edwards Volvo casually and walked over to Alice and me. I smiled at them and they smiled back. Alice took Bella to the side to talk to her about the graduation party. Edward leant on his Volvo.  
_Seeing Jacob Black today then, I see. _I nodded. Bella and Alice came back over. The Bell rang and they all made their way to school.  
"Good luck, Victoria." Edward muttered on his way. _It's Vicky!_ He chuckled in response.

I walked slowly down the long, twisty road again towards the beach. When I got there it was empty so I climbed up onto the boulder. I waited.  
"Hey! You came back!" I turned my head to see Jake running toward me. I couldn't help but smile and giggle.  
"Yep, Here I am" I grinned as he pulled me into a hug and off the boulder, spinning me around. We both laughed. He put me down on the sand and grinned down at me.  
"Jake, Umm….. There's not an easy way to say this really….." He raised an eyebrow. I think he started to worry as his thoughts raced through his mind.  
"I know you're a werewolf" He seemed to relax then.  
"Thank god! I was worrying about having to tell you that at some point……Wait, How do you know?"

Here comes the hard part…..

"Will you listen to me and promise not to interrupt?" He nodded. I sat on the boulder and he leant forward to lean on it, ready to listen to me. I took a deep breath.  
"Jake, I'm not completely human either." He frowned and he jumped to the conclusion of vampire.  
"No, I'm not a vampire."  
"But, how did you kn-"  
"No interruptions" I smiled and continued  
"I'm, what some call, a witch. But I don't like that term. I'm also the last one. A few days ago I was here with my mother. She was dancing around….. And then one of your kind attacked her and …….." Jake jumped up to sit next to me. He put his arm around me and stroked my arm, not saying a word.  
"Well, anyway. I sat in the forest for a while until two of the Cullen's found me" I looked up at him, worried about his reaction. He frowned for a few seconds but was still listening.

"I had no where else to go at the time, So now I'm there. But, Jake, They aren't that bad." He chuckled lightly.  
"What ever you say."  
"I'm telling the truth!"  
"Hey, I believe you. Now, Stop being silly." I looked at him slightly confused.

"You don't care do you?" He shook his head and chuckled lightly  
"Nope, not really" I relaxed and giggled.  
"Who attacked your mom?" I looked at him and then at the sand. I motioned my hand across it as I closed my eyes. Jake was now staring at a hologram of what happened. It was faint but clear enough to see. While he was staring at it, watching what happened, I had to relive it in my thoughts. It was painful. When it ended, I began to breathe again. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He seemed upset and angry at the same time. He was shaking slightly. I got a little frightened and blurred away from him, just in case. He calmed down after a few minutes and motioned me to come back over. I climbed the boulder again and sat next to him.  
"That's Embry. I'm so sorry. I'm going to kill him when I see him."  
"Don't kill him…..Just …. Yell at him." He chuckled and I smiled up at him.

I looked over at the forest as two boys walked towards us. Jake got off the boulder and stormed off towards them. I was guessing that one of them was Embry. I watched as they started to yell and push each other. I knew where this was going to go, and I didn't want anyone to be fighting. I blurred over, slightly panicked about Jake getting hurt. Perhaps its not the best idea to stand in the middle of two angry wolves's after blurring over like a vampire would. Embry phased and I stepped back. Jake pulled me out of the way.  
"She's not a vampire! Smell her! Don't jump to conclusions!" Embry stood on all fours growling at both of us. Quil, the other boy, was stood behind Embry. Embry sniffed at me. He growled and I crouched. I growled back quietly. Jake seemed calm as he pulled me back gently and held me.  
"Go away Embry, We'll talk about this later!" Embry stood there for a while and then retreated.

"Ill sort him out for you" Quil said walking over to us. He smiled at me.  
"You go too, Quil. Go explain to Embry that Vicky ISNT a vampire."  
"What do I tell him? She acts like one…."  
"She's a ….." Jake looked down at me.  
"Witch" I muttered. Quil shrugged and turned to run. When he was out of sight, Jake span me around to look at him.  
"Are you okay?" He looked down at me. I nodded and leant forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and I leant my head on his chest.  
We stood there until my pocket buzzed. I leant away from Jake and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I flipped it open. It was a text message from Edward.

_**Hey, Is everything ok? Esme is worried. Everyone knows what is going on. It's ok though. - Edward**__**I'll be back soon. Everything is fine. Tell Esme not to worry. – Vicky x**_

_She has to go. Great! Well done Jacob. You've just ruined everything!_ I giggled and pecked him on the cheek.  
"You've ruined nothing, Jake." He blushed and chuckled.  
"I should have guessed that you could do that." He took the phone out of my hand and put his number in.

* * *

Show me the love and **Review!!  
**Please!! – You CAN see the button, I know you can!!  
**What do you think so far? Any ideas about what should/could happen?  
Suggestions welcome to all wondefull people !! haha.  
**  
Alice-oxox

XxxxX


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I think this might be a bit of a filler chapter, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 9

**He took the phone out of my hand and put his number in.**When I got home about an hour later, no one was home. I shrugged it off as they would most likely be hunting. I looked through my phone at all its little applications. Calendar, stop watch, Snake! I giggled and went through my contacts list. Alice, Bella …. Wait, Bella? Why do I have her number? I guess I will need it sometime. Carlisle….Edward…….Emmett…..Esme……Jake……Jasper……Rosalie. A very empty contacts list…..  
I looked at the clock. It was 4pm. I decided to phone Alice. I held the phone to my ear and waited while it rang…..and rang….and rang.  
"Come on, Alice, Pick the phone u-"  
"Hello?"  
"Oh! Hey. Where are you all?"  
"Were just on our way back from hunting now. Sorry, we went further than we normally do. We will be back soon. Love yoooouuuu"  
_"The other person has cleared…."_  
"Charming…" I giggled and put the phone back in my pocket. _What's there to do in this house?_

I went outside and looked up at the house. I grinned and blurred up the side of the building, climbing all the way to roof. I sat on the chimney and looked around at the trees. Not really much to do here to be honest. I looked over at a tall tree and jumped to it. Well, more like flew to it as it was about a quarter of a mile away. I grabbed a branch and swung over to the next tree. I giggled. This was fun enough. By the time the others came back I was hanging upside down on a branch. I thought this was funny because I knew that Alice would panic. Edward knew what I was thinking so he just went inside. The others followed him as they knew he would have stopped if it was serious. Alice blurred up to the branch I was on and pulled me up. I giggled.  
"I hate you!" I looked at her with mock horror, my eyes comically wide.  
"Wha- wha- WHAT! How can you hate me!?!?!" Alice frowned  
"You made me panic." I giggled, I couldn't help it.  
"Im sorry"

"You better be" She was annoyed with me. I looked at her.  
"Alice! Stand in the middle of the back yard and do star jumps!" I giggled as she got down out of the tree and did as I said. Edward came outside and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. In a blink of an eye I was standing at the base of the tree.  
"Never knew the munchkin was evil." Emmett laughed when he came outside.  
"You can stop now, Alice" I giggled walking over to her. She gave me a very cold look.  
"Victoria, Care to explain how and _why_ you did that?" Edward said folding his arms. _I'm getting scolded by my big brother….._ I looked at him confidently. _I guess I am in a bit of an evil mood. _He raised his eyebrow again.  
"I will calm down now." I grinned.  
"Uhuh. I think we need to have a few rules with you." I pouted. _Urgh, Rules_.  
"Rule one: No using your abilities on anybody without permission."  
"No Way! You all use your abilities and my abilities make me who I am! That's not fair" I said as I frowned and folded my arms.

"She has a point" Alice had seemed to cheered up.  
"Edwardo" I muttered. Emmett and Alice laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, then. Just, be nice"  
"I am nice, aren't I Emmett" I grinned  
"You are nice" Edward shook his head when Emmett said what I wanted him to say.  
"Evil munchkin" Emmett mumbled. I giggled. _I think I'm done.  
_"I hope you are. Now, inside please." Edward said as he blurred over to me and pushed me to walk forward. I stopped and looked up at the sky. I remembered something.  
"I have to go for a while" I said, spinning around to look up at Edward.  
"What? Why?"  
"My mom; She left something in the forest a few days before……I need to go find it."  
"How come you didn't remember until now." I shrugged.  
"I don't know. But ill be a while. She hid it really well!"  
"Well, Can't you stay for the family meeting?"  
"I know what it's about, can I go now?"  
"How do you kno-"I blurred off. _Future! You're talking about the newborns in Seattle. I will be back when you ….. Never mind.  
_

* * *

Vicky has gone off to find her mom's locket. She buried it somewhere! Treasure hunt!! Ha-ha. Vicky will be back when the Cullen's and Sam's pack are practicing their fighting for the newborn battle!! _

Show me the love and **Review!!**  
Please!! – You CAN see the button, I know you can!!

Alice-oxox

XxxxX


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. ZOMG!! A tenth chapter!! Double digits. I've never wrote so much for one thing.

Chapter 10

_**Future! You're talking about the newborns in Seattle. I will be back when you ….. Never mind.**___

**2 weeks later.**

I knew where I would find everyone so I headed straight for the clearing. It was dark when I finally found it. I leant on a tree trunk, out of sight, and watched as Emmett and Jasper were fighting. At first Emmett was grinning, but when he was losing, he took it a little more seriously. There was a pack of wolves watching. I saw they were quite a few of them, more than I expected. I noticed the grey one….Embry. I think it would be best to forgive him, in his thoughts he feels a little bad. I'll agree that it was an accident, although nothing will ever take away what happened. I went back to watching Emmett and Jasper just as Jasper grabbed Emmett from behind. Emmett Cussed.  
"Again!" Emmett insisted.  
"Its my turn," Edward protested  
"In a minute" Jasper grinned. "I want to show Bella something" He waved Alice to come over. I didn't want to watch as Jasper sprang towards shorty, so I twiddled with my newly found locket. It took me ages to find it; my mom was good at hiding things. Alice laughed and I looked up to see her perched on Jasper's back.  
"Gotcha," She said, and kissed his throat. Jasper chuckled.  
"You truly are one frightening little monster." The wolves muttered between themselves.  
"My turn" Edward said. I skipped out into the clearing from where I was stood. I went straight over to Bella, as did Alice. I felt the wolves staring at my back, but I didn't look back. One of their thoughts caught me though and I giggled. _So, there's two quirky Cullen's now?_ I heard another wolf answer, their voice familiar. _I guess you could say that_. Jake thought as he barked a small laugh, while looking at me. Alice whispered some warnings into Bella's ear.

"I'm watching" Alice repeated. Bella's eyes were on Edward as he blurred around Jasper. Carlisle cleared his throat and both Edward and Jasper straightened up and grinned at each other. The rest of the family took their turns as the rest of us watched. I found this very interesting. Bella was getting tired when Edward said "We're about finished" Then he looked at me. I read his expression.  
"No way!" Everyone was looking at me now.  
"I'm not!" I protested as Emmett pulled me to the centre of the clearing, opposite Jasper.  
I stood there awkwardly.  
"There's no way your getting out of this" Alice giggled  
"Yeah, I guess so." I looked at Jasper as he crouched and started to judge me in offensive ways. He stalked towards me until he pounced. I blurred out of the way and turned around.  
"I really don't want to do this" I said  
"I wont hurt you, Vicky" Jasper said as he stalked towards me again. He pounced again. He missed.  
"I'm not worried about you hurting me, Jasper" He chuckled  
"I'm being serious here" I said as I took my eyes off him to scan the audience for someone to help me out of this predicament. Jasper Pinned me to the ground.  
"Do you mind?" I said using both of my legs to push him off me, causing him to fly into the air. I blurred up and crouched. Jasper stalked back over to me and blurred around to attack me from the side. I jumped into the air as he lunged for me again. I landed on the floor and span around to face him again. I stood up calmly as he began to run for me again.  
"Stop" I ordered him. He obliged. He stood still, looking at me, frowning.  
"I said I didn't want to do this."  
"It would help us all if we know your technique, Vicky." Carlisle said. I nodded.  
"I would basically ….." I looked back at Jasper.

I held my hand out in front of me and slammed it down, in the air, and clenched my fist, twisting my hand. Flames started to swirl around Jasper, dancing about. I heard a few gasps around me. I blew a kiss to the flames and cold air whipped around them, extinguishing them. Jasper was stood there wide-eyed, but unharmed. Alice Blurred over to him to make sure he was okay. She frowned at me.  
"Impressive" Jasper said, I half-smiled back at him. I looked down.  
"How was graduation? Sorry I missed it." I said quietly, changing the subject. Jasper knew how I felt and helped me change the subject. He turned to the wolves  
"We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."  
"Yes, We will be here" Edward said, translating for Sam, the leader. I rubbed my forehead. _Urgh, Echo!_ Edward chuckled at my thoughts.  
"You translate then, if you hate the echo." Edward said looking at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.  
"Fine….." I listened to what Sam was saying  
"Another mind reader? …. Yep, that's me" I grinned. Sam turned his head to look at the russet-brown wolf. _Jake, you didn't mention that your girlfriend could read minds._ I blushed  
"I'm … um … not" I giggled nervously. _Mental note: Jake is the second largest wolf, the russet brown one, the one that needs a kick in the backside_. Edward chuckled and I giggled. I cleared my throat  
"Anyway ….. The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents –so they don't makes mistakes later. If we can hold very still, it will make it easier for them."  
"Certainly" Carlisle said to Sam "whatever you need"  
The wolves got up as the sun started to brighten the clouds, shedding enough light for a human to make out shapes and colours. The Cullen's made a rough line and I stood right at the end, rolling back and forth on the ball of my foot. The first one to sniff at me was Sam, who I guessed was the Alpha of the pack. He didn't wince like he seemed to with the rest.  
Jacob was at the end of the line last, he had pulled back for a reason, I giggled. He looked at me with his familiar black eyes.  
_Where have you been? I've missed you._ He grinned at me as he crouched down on his front legs.  
"Sorry. I had to go find this," I showed him the locket around my neck. "But I missed you too." I giggled. The deep rumble from his chest sounded like a chuckle. I grinned at him and scratched behind his ear, laughing quietly as he leant into my hand. Without warning he licked me gently.  
"EW! What the heck do you think your doing?" I laughed, as did Jake. I wiped my face with my sleeve. I looked over at Bella, who was staring at her best friend as a wolf. I then realised that everyone was watching Jake and I.I blushed a little, then I nudged Jake to go over to Bella and he did so. I watched as he licked her too, but not as gently as he did with me. I giggled as Bella hit him a few times.  
_Why would Jacob DO that?_ She thought. Edward looked at me. I looked back at him wide-eyed. I knew what he was thinking, even without reading his mind.  
_Later_. _Not here_. I told him. He nodded once, reluctantly. I watched as the other wolves backing away, not taking their eyes off the Cullen's as they departed. Jake stayed. Edward sighed and went to Bella's side. The rest of the Cullen's were talking quietly in a loose circle. I stood there wondering what to do. I blurred over to the giant wolf-Jake and climbed onto his back, giggling. Bella giggled too and Jake chuckled, the rumbling in his chest shaking me a little. Jake and Edward started to talk about strategy.  
_I want to speak for my self, Vicky; can you jump off a sec, please?_ Jake asked politely. I jumped off his back and he ran to the forest to phase back. While I waited for Jake to come back I started singing quietly.  
"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cos they fill the open air … Oh hello again" I smiled at Jake who chuckled at me. He walked over to me and picked me up, spinning me around like he did the second time we met. I giggled and he put me down. He turned to Edward, still with his arm around my waist. I smiled at Bella who was fighting exhaustion. She smiled back.  
_They're cute together, I'm glad Jake found somebody._ Edward looked at me again. I poked my tongue out playfully and grinned.  
"Okay, Bloodsucker. what's so complicated?" I nudged Jake for calling Edward a bloodsucker. He looked at me a pulled a funny face.

* * *

"Okay," I said. "So, the plan is that Jake carries Bella up there on Friday afternoon?" I pointed up to the Olympic Mountains. Edward nodded.  
"What about me?"  
"Your scent is quite…strong." Edward explained  
"I can hide it" I grinned  
"Then you can stay with Bella and protect her, If you wish." I nodded and grinned

"Edward, Your staying with me during the fight, I cant imagine you …." Bella started  
"Of course, I will make my way up to you when it is safe enough to do so on the day. But for now, your exhausted, Bella, and Charlie will be up soon" He picked her up and took her home.  
"Night Bella" I called after them. The rest of the Cullen's went back to the house, so it was just me and Jake….plus a few invisible wolves. He smiled down at me.  
"So, how'd you manage to look for this locket for two whole weeks?" He chuckled, taking the locket gently in his hand.  
"Well, There was this squirrel…." I started to explain that my mother had set traps. Jake chuckled  
"Okay, fair enough." He let go of the locket. "I really did miss you though." He looked into my eyes. I smiled and looked back  
"I missed you too, Jake, and it seems a lot has happened since I've been away…from your thoughts anyway…" I giggled. He chuckled with me. He placed his hand gently under my chin and pulled my face up. He didn't stop smiling for one second. He leaned in closer and kissed me on the lips. I blushed and giggled. He pulled away, chuckling.  
"What are you laughing at?" He asked me.  
"I don't know." I giggled. He shook his head, still chuckling. He tried again. He leant forward and kissed me. This time I kissed him back. I felt comfortable with Jake, so it wasn't hard to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled, breaking the kiss. I giggled and pulled back, still with my arms wrapped around him. He picked me up and gave me a big hug, being careful not to crush me and set me down.  
"Ill see you Friday" He winked at me and then ran off into the forest.

Show me the love and **Review!!**  
Please!! – You CAN see the button, I know you can!!

Alice-oxox

XxxxX


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. ZOMG!! Double digits!

Chapter 11

**He winked at me and then ran off into the forest.**

When I got back home, Edward grabbed my arm as soon as I walked in. I brushed his arm off effortlessly.  
"Calm down there." I rolled my eyes  
"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" He was angry. I was slightly scared.  
"You like to have mood swings, don't you?" I asked calmly, walking away. He blurred in front of me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Tell me! Why didn't you say anything?" He grabbed my arm again.  
"No, It's not important." He was getting angrier, I could tell because his grip around my arm was getting tighter. I gave him a stern look.  
"Let go." He did so, and I went to step around him, but he grabbed my other arm. I rolled my eyes.  
"Victoria, Tell me now. I can't be doing with this, there is far too much going on right now."  
"It's Vicky, It's not important that I just happen to be able to read Bella's mind and would you please let go before I do something I regret." He let go. He wasn't happy one bit. He glared at me.  
"Was that a Threat?"  
"Not a serious one, I just don't like being man handled." I shrugged and fought back a laugh at my words. Edward continued to glare at me. Id had enough of him acting this way with me. I'm not a violent person, but what I was about to do….even if I knew it wasn't right, I couldn't help it. I growled quietly at him when he grabbed my shoulder.  
"Tell me now!" I stood there for a few seconds glaring back at him. I pushed him back with all my force and he went flying into the wall behind him. The noise was ear-splitting as the wall crumbled around him. I had to concentrate on keeping the house up. I was using my abilities now to hold the wall together so the house would completely collapse on itself. Edward blurred up and was about to attack me when Emmett blurred in and held Edward back. He was struggling a lot, trying to get me.

Rose, Esme and Carlisle came into the hallway. Edward calmed down. I was staring at the wall trying to keep it up. Esme gasped at the damage. Rose stood next to me and looked at me. I could see she was raising her eyebrow in the corner of my eye. This made me concentrate less on the wall it started to crumble more and the foundations of the house started to creak. I put my hands over my ears so that I wouldn't be distracted. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were blurring around trying to fix the wall and foundations as I held it up. Rose just stood next to me. When they managed to fix it I sighed in relief. They were looking at me now, questioningly. I'm guessing Edward told on me.  
"I'm sorry, I panicked." I said quietly.  
"I think you should leave, Victoria!" Edward snapped.  
Everyone looked at him, but Rose was the only one to say something.  
"No, she shouldn't." I looked at her.

As I got into bed that night, I felt bad. Here I was, invading on their life, ruining it. I leant back on the wall when I heard a faint knock at the door.  
"Yeah?" The door opened and Rose stepped in. She closed the door behind her and blurred over to sit on the edge of my bed. I was deeply confused at Rosalie's behaviour today. I smiled anyway, and surprisingly enough, she smiled back.  
"Thank you" She said. I was even more confused now.  
"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"You did what I never could…."  
"Hurt Edward? That's not a good thing, Rose" She giggled  
"Exactly. That boy needs to learn a few lessons. Why did you push him into the wall, anyway, sweety?" Sorry….I have to stop here….Did Rosalie….just call me sweety?  
"He kept grabbing my arm and was angry at me for no reason." Rose nodded in understanding.  
"He is rather annoying like that. What was he angry with?"  
"I think he's just jealous that I can read Bella's mind and he can't" We giggled.  
"That would explain it. Esme says that it's okay by the way. She knows that you were keeping the house up with ….whatever you were doing." I nodded and yawned. I was exhausted, not having slept for two whole weeks. Rose smiled and left me to sleep. I still felt bad, maybe even a little worse. I fell asleep regardless, still leaning against the wall.

Show me the love and **Review!!**  
Please!! – You CAN see the button, I know you can!!

Sorry it's a short chapter, and sorry I haven't updated much recently, I've been …. Sleeping, if I'm honest with you. I'm on half term. Haha, Ly for reading this !!

Alice-oxox

XxxxX


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story.

Chapter 12

**I fell asleep regardless, still leaning against the wall****.**

That Friday – 7am

I woke up on the floor. I had obviously fallen out of bed during my sleep. I sat up and pulled myself back onto the bed. I sat rubbing my head; I must have knocked it on the way down or something. I looked at the clock 7:02am. I looked around. I hadn't noticed until now, Alice had put a wardrobe in my room. I smiled and had a look at its contents.  
"Not too bad, Alice….Not too bad" I giggled and took out a nice black shirt, some Jeans and a cardigan. There were several pairs of shoes at the bottom and I picked up the black boots. I took it all to the en-suite and had a quick shower. When I got out I dried my hair and pulled my clothes on. When I was finished I went out into my room and through to the hallway, glancing at the clock.8:12am. I looked around but no one was upstairs. I headed down stairs. No one was home at the moment, they were all out making some small arrangements, I was guessing anyway.

I sat in the kitchen for a while at the counter. I got up and went to search through the fridge. _What should I have for breakfast…_I pulled out the milk carton and looked in all the cupboards hoping Esme would have bought some cereal. In the fourth cupboard I looked in I found some chocolate hoops. Yes! I got a bowl and poured the contents of the cardboard box in the bowl. I added the milk and got a spoon to dig in. When I finished I cleared everything away. I stood around for a few seconds and then headed into the living room. I plopped onto the couch and turned the television on. Nothing was really on the television, so I grew bored quickly. I let out a sigh as I turned the television. As I sat up I saw that Bella and Edward were on their way into the room. I curled up on the couch and smiled as they came in. Bella smiled back, while Edward glared at me. _Sorry, Eddy_. I smirked at him. His expression softened a little, so I took that as an acceptance. Edward nudged Bella over to the couch and she sat next to me. I think maybe she just woke up.

Bella sat there while Edward played with her hand. She was thinking about a lot of stuff, and I was listening, but without Edward knowing. I had blocked my thoughts from him but I don't think he realised until about half an hour later. Apparently Edward and Bella talked about their wedding last night, as it was all Bella was thinking about,  
_It would be a trip to Vegas…..I can wear my sweats. No big deal_.  
"Sweats…What? You ca-"I started, then Bella looked at me with wide-eyes. Edward just glared. I coughed  
"Um….Never mind…." I turned away, but I could tell Bella was still looking at me. She didn't know I could read her mind.  
_Vicky? Can you hear me?_ I coughed, trying to ignore her. I knew that if she knew I could hear her thoughts she'd have a go at me like Edward did.  
_Maybe she just saw the future because of my choice like Alice can…_Phew, I was off the hook for now. The rest of the Cullen's got home around noon. I didn't have anything to do in preparation at the moment so I went into the garage and waited for everyone else to be ready.

When Edward and Bella set off, I went with them. We took the long route to the clearing, to make sure Bella's scent wasn't too close to the trail Jacob would hide later. When we got the clearing Edward had Bella walk north to lead the Newborns to the place we needed them. We followed her, but parallel, about 20 yards away. She started to pull a few strands of hair out to help the scent become stronger, but Edward explained to her that she didn't need to do that.  
"Even if Alice does get her way, the wedding can still be can get Emmett to get a Clerical license off the internet." Edward said, trying to calm Bella's ideas of a majorly big white wedding down to perspective. She didn't like the fact that Alice had given her a guilt trip to get her to allow Alice to organise the wedding. She giggled at the thought of Emmett reading the vows. I giggled too, imagining Emmett in a suit, reading. When we backtracked to the clearing again, just as we were there, Bella tripped and cut her hand. She was bleeding.  
"Ouch! Oh, Fabulous" She muttered.  
"Are you alright?" Edward asked concerned.  
"I'm fine. Stay where you are. I'm bleeding. It will stop in a minute". Edward ignored her and went to go to her, but I pulled him back and went instead. I held her bleeding hand and examined it, while Edward was watching impatiently.  
"Its okay, its not too bad. Just hold still" I held my other hand over Bella's and her cut glowed for a few seconds before healing. The cut disappeared and I stood up, helping Bella stand too. She was staring at her hand in awe. I giggled and went back over to Edward. We went back over to the clearing,  
"Where are we meeting Jacob?" Bella asked. Edward motioned to the trees  
"Right here" As Edward said that, Jacob stepped out warily from the shadows. He hesitated slightly until his eyes focused onto me and his stride evened out until he reached us. He grabbed me into a hug and span me around. I giggled.  
"Hi to you too, Jake" I said as he put me down. He grinned at Bella.  
"Hey Jake" Bella spoke first.  
"Hey Bella." Jake replied.  
"Jacob" Edward acknowledged him, nodding.  
"So, Where do I take her?" Jake asked. Edward pulled out a map and showed Jake where to go and which routes to take.  
"Ill take the longer route, and ill meet you there in a few hours." Edward said, seeming unhappy about this part of the plan.  
"See you" Edward told Bella before blurring off in the opposite direction we were going in. Jake picked Bella up and we headed towards our destination.

Show me the love and **Review!!**  
Please!! – You CAN see the button, I know you can!!

Alice-oxox

XxxxX


End file.
